


libro

by dear_dunyazade



Series: kitty and jolene [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: tries not to be a homo: part 2





	libro

Kitty spins around Jolene at recess. Jolene stands still before Kitty takes her hand and spins her, too.

Kitty’s hair is dark and curly and tickles Jolene’s ear when Kitty leans over to whisper to her. Kitty says that she likes Jolene; Jolene says that she likes Kitty.

Kitty brought out a book to the playground; they sit together on mulch and look at the pictures together, and Jolene can read almost all of it. Jolene doesn’t even feel sad that she didn’t play much for recess.

When Mrs. reads to them later, all Jolene can think about is reading with Kitty again.


End file.
